


The Break

by pechika



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8520355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pechika/pseuds/pechika
Summary: Peter fractures his leg and Neal tries to cheer him up





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kanarek13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/gifts).



> Written for Karnek13 for the fantastic gift she made for me. Hope you like it.  
> 

The takedown should have gone smoothly Peter cuffed the auditor who had skimmed off the books. Mr. Clark the perp surrendered peacefully enough. 

Peter was upbeat the case neatly wrapped up. Peter was looking forward to the weekend. It was the finals of annual baseball tournament of the NY division. The white-collar division and Organized crime division had made it to the finals. The tournament to foster inter-department ties but the competition was fierce. Peter was looking forward to defeating Agent Ruiz team who had made snide comments directed at Peter’s team all week. The mind games were going on in earnest.

Peter and the perp were making their way down the stairway the duo were tackled by a very large disgruntled investor. Both Peter and the auditor needed to be taken to the ER. Peter sustained some bruising and a cracked ankle. Neal offered to take a disgruntled Peter home.

Peter on painkillers became very petulant “This fracture could not come at worse time. We are so going to lose to organized crimes. “

“That’s the worse part about fracturing your leg?”

“But Ruiz will be mean. Last time they won in a basketball he made duck noises for a fortnight and I will be on desk duty for weeks”

“Come on Peter four weeks will be over in a flash. Besides look at the bright side you won't have to sit in the van. You will be home in time for dinner.”

"But I like the van" Peter mumbled sleepily.

 

Neal helped Peter on the couch. Peter soon feel asleep. Neal waited till Elizabeth came home.

 

“Why are there are yellow dogs on my cast?” Peter bellowed into the phone while Elizabeth giggled at her husband’s ire.

“Ah, your woke up Peter how are you feeling?”

“Don’t change the subject why are their yellow dogs and paw prints on my cast.”

“Come on Peter – no one leaves their cast white. It is almost a tradition to draw something on the cast.”

“That’s when you are in school. I am a FBI agent. I have a meeting with the top brass next week. I have to go with puppies on my cast. I have to justify an increase in budgetary expenses with Marley on my cast“

Elizabeth doubled up in laughter much to his ire.

“I thought you liked puppies you told me you loved the doggy socks El gave. I thought your cast would match. You love the color yellow if your tie collection is anything to go by.“

“Those socks were a private joke between El and me . I wear it when we have a tough case to remind me to look at brighter side of things. No one usually gets to see my socks. ”

“Aww honey but I think they look cute Honey. Don’t you think the puppies look a Satchmo when he was little?”

Satchmo wolfed in agreement.

Peter sighed he knew it was a lost cause “You’re off the hook this time for but heaven sake do not try this on Diana. Trust me I won’t intervene if she snaps your arm.”

“Don’t worry Peter I have a sense of self-preservation. Take Care.” Neal said hanging up before Peter could start on another tirade.

As it turned out Agent Ruiz was also sidelined due to a nasty sprain. A short bespectacled man taking many dogs for a walk had caused him to trip on his morning run. White Collar division creamed the organized crime in the match.


End file.
